love at first glance
by tashxxxx
Summary: Lily falls in love with a handsome stranger, Alec, but with her old love there in Volturra who will she chose.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alec POV

Today was like any other day, with the Volturi, boring. Jane was out on some kind of mission; don't ask me what cause I really don't know. Jane's my twin sister; she can be a bit annoying. I wandered through the twist and turn that made up the Volturi castle. I wasn't sure where I was heading really. I didn't realise I was at entrance, or exit, to the castle until I was there. Well I might as well, seeing as I'm already here.

I jumped up and out of the tunnel landing lightly on my feet at the top. Volturra, my home of sorts, was exactly as it was every day or night as it was now. I walked through the streets watching families walking home. They sun had gone down so it was free for the guard to walk around the city's streets. Honestly, though not a lot of the guard did this. I was was of the few who did.

I walked silently, thinking of nothing in particular, when a human, walking past me, tripped over. I didn't really think about it but I caught her before she fell onto her face.  
"Thanks." She said, smiling at me. I didn't return the smile; I cared very little for the humans. I hadn't meant to catch her it had just happened.

I noticed that the girl had a nice smile. Her lips were red and full and her smile showed off little dimples. I don't know what possessed me to think it but she was actually rather cute. My eyes ran over the rest of her face; she had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to glisten slightly, maybe it was my imagination. Another thing I noticed was the girl's hair; it was a light brown with soft blonde highlights like the sun had bleached it. I smiled back at this human without even realising it. This made her blush ever so slightly. The faint pink in her cheeks seemed so very beautiful.

Just then I realised what I had been thinking. What I had been noticing. She was a human, I shouldn't notice her in that sought of way. I turned around, heading back the way I had come. The girl just stood there watching me walk away, it was as if I could feel her eyes watching me as I walked away from her.

No one had noticed my late night wandering as I re-entered the Volturi castle. I tried not to think of the beautiful girl I had just met. Unfortunately, her face kept creeping back into my thoughts, it was somewhat unnerving.

Lily's POV

How embarrassing. The most gorgeous guy in probably the whole of Volterra Italy and I had had to fall over right in front of him. I was such a klutz. I thought this while I watched his re-treating figure. I sighed internally to myself. I had met lots of nice looking guys before but somehow they didn't seem like much to him.

Of what I could see of him in the light of the nearby streetlamp he had looked different from other boys, yet a lot fitter than any other boy I had ever laid eyes on. I smiled to myself thinking of the tall, dark stranger. As I walked to the small cafe to meet, where I had promised my parents I would meet them, I couldn't help but wonder about him. I had never believed in love at first sight but now, I wasn't so sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alec POV

Jane was back today. She had flittered into the main hall smiling sweetly as she did so. Demetri and Felix had followed soon after. At least no I might have a chance to forget about the girl I had seen last night. For some strange reason I couldn't seem to get her out of my head all last night. We left the main hall, me and Jane, soon after Jane had taken Master Aro's hand, to show him what had happened. Aro had the gift of seeing every persons thought with a touch.

The guard moved out of our way as we walked the halls, Jane talked one stop about her trip. It was relaxing, listening to Jane talk. However, while Jane talked I felt my thoughts keep wandering towards the girl. I could see her face, her smile...I had to stop this. I couldn't feel this sought of thing to a human, I just couldn't.

"Did you even here a thing I just said Alec?" Jane asked, breaking into my thoughts. I laughed at her and she glared at me. Just then Felix, Demitri and Heidi came.  
"We are going for a trip into the city tonight." Heidi exclaimed excitedly, "Care to join us Alec. Jane." She looked at each of us separately.  
"Why wouldn't we. It 'd be nice to get out of this dreary castle for a bit." We all laughed at Jane's comment.

Lily's POV

The day seemed to drag by. My thoughts kept going over to the guy I had met the night before. I didn't tell anyone of course but still. I smiled to myself as I turned the page of the book I was reading. The sun was starting to drop down behind the hills. Night would soon be upon the city of Volterra. I sat in the small cafe shop, drinking coffee.

"Excuse me, would you mind if we sat here. There doesn't seem to be any tables free." The voice was silky, almost a purr. I looked up from behind my book. I let out a small gasp of surprise at who was stood in front of me. It was the boy from the night before.

He was even more beautiful than when I had first seen him. His brown hair was a little too long, fringe wise, causing his hair to get into his eyes. His eyes seemed to be a dark ruby red, but maybe I was seeing things; they were deep and intense as if he were looking at my soul, making me feel very naked indeed.

There was a small girl stood next to him. She had blonde hair, twisted into a bun at the back of her head. I was sure they were twins, considering the likeness between the two. She was about a head shorter than him though.

There was also two other men and a women stood to the girls side. Both men were almost a gorgeous as him. One had black flippy hair, a bit like his hair just not in his eyes, the other short pale brown hair. The one with black hair was tall and bulky, the other short and thin. The girl was a bit like the other girl, just taller and instead of blonde brown hair which hung loosely to her shoulder.

They all had pale skin with purple like bruises under their eyes, as if they hadn't slept for a while. He stood glaring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane POV

This girl was staring right at my brother. What was her problem? Heidi looked at the girl sweetly and asked, again, what Demetri had already asked. This time she answered.  
"Sure." She was still staring at Alec like some love struck puppy. It was disgusting.

"My name's Heidi by the way." Heidi said when the girl refused to move. "This is Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec." She pointed to each of us as she said our names.  
"My name's Lily. Nice to meet you." She said in a polite voice, still staring at Alec.

Felix whispered something in Demetri's ear and they both started to laugh. I hadn't heard what they had said as it had been too low.

Alec POV

Great. I had noticed the way Jane kept glowering at this girl, Lily. She had noticed the way she kept staring at me; it was only a matter of time before the rest of them noticed. As I watched the girl from the corner of my eye I thought about her name. It suited her well. Lily was a pretty name for a pretty girl. No I couldn't think that. Not about a human.

Looking across the table, I saw that Felix and Demetri had started to laugh. I looked at them puzzled for a moment, at what they had been laughing at. Lily kept on staring at me. I could feel it as clearly as I had been able to last night, with her watching me leave. It was somewhat unnerving.

"What are you reading?" Heidi asked, leaning over to stare at the book Lily had put on her lap.  
"Nothing." She replied, blushing ever so slightly. It suited her.

Lily's POV

"Do you live here? Just that I've never seen you around here before." The big one, Felix, asked me. He smiled at me showing all his teeth.  
"No I don't. I'm just on a holiday." I replied, sweetly. My eyes were still on the Alec. He wasn't looking at me; which in a way I was grateful for.  
"How long for?" The other guy, Demetri, asked. I was starting to feel like this was 20 questions or something. I let out a small laugh at that and they all stared at me puzzled.  
"Sorry." I apologized quickly. "I'm here for a couple of weeks. I'm meeting my cousin here."  
"Who's your cousin?" Heidi asked.  
"Bella. Bella Cullen." I answered quickly. They stared at me surprised, starting to whisper to each other in hushed tones. It was starting to become a bit awkward.

Just as I was about to get up they did, instead. They didn't say goodbye or anything they just up and left. It was rather strange. Once again I ended up watching Alec leave, hoping I'd get to see him again. Maybe alone this time so I could talk to him. I was just a little too shy to talk to him in front of all those people. Especially Jane, who I was positive was Alec's sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alec's POV

I should have known that she'd be related to her. I don't even know why I was surprised. She was equally annoying as Bella Cullen was. We had left, planning to speak with Aro about this discovery. Jane thought that maybe this girl knew something about us but I told her that was stupid. That earned me an evil glare from my sister but everyone else agreed with me. The Cullen's wouldn't be so stupid as to bring another human into this.

The Cullen's were due tomorrow, well that's what Aro said anyway. They were coming to Volturra with their half breed offspring, Renesmee. It had been Aro's idea, of course. He wanted to get to know how dangerous the half breed was. All of the Cullen's were coming; and according to Aro some of those shape-shifters we had met before as well. That was just great I had thought bitterly to myself.

I knew Jane was even less impressed at the Cullen's coming for a visit. The last time we had seen them both mine and Jane's gifts had been rendered useless towards them; thanks to Bella Cullen's shielding ability. But unlike me, Jane had never quite got over it. Honestly, I don't think I was much either but I could usually control my anger. We walked through to the main hall, to wait with our masters and the rest of the guard for the arrival of the Cullen's.

Lily POV

Alec, his name was Alec. I thought to myself as I waited in the car park for my cousin and her family. My Dad had gone back home with Mum but I had decided to stay here for a little longer. In hope of seeing Alec again. I couldn't get his face out my head.

Then I felt warm strong arms wrap their way around my shoulder. I smiled up at the huge guy, crushing me in a tight bear hug.  
"Hey Seth." I smiled at him as he let go of me. Then I was greeted with another three warm hugs. "Hey Embry. Hey Quill. Hey Jake." I said to each of them in turn. They all said hi back as well.

They were all huge, bigger than what I remembered. I laughed at that thought. We had all been good friends, especially me and Seth. We had dated a while back but I had decided to move on when I moved away from Forks. I didn't really agree with distant relationships.

Except for the fact they had all grown to unbelievable heights and cut their hair, they all looked exactly the same as the last time I'd seen them. Quill and Embry were still wearing the cheeky smile's they had always had. Jake was also wearing that cheeky smile, he had gotten his long black hair cut way back. It was a bit of a change but honestly, I didn't really mind.

Seth still had the kind sweet smile of his and his eyes seemed to sparkle as they looked at me. I felt almost sorry for breaking his heart but decided to ignore it. We were still friends and that' what counted.

Behind my friends stood my cousin, Bella and her family, the Cullen's. There was, as I remember, Edward, Bella's husband, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. There was also little Renesmee, Bella and Edward had adopted her. We walked to the car, it was actually two cars, one for - Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and another for me, Bella, Edward, Seth, Jake, Quill, Embry and Renesmee.

It was a tight squeeze in the car, I was sandwiched between Seth and the door. Edward drove, of course. As we talked about what we had missed, speeding towards Volterra, I couldn't help but compare Seth with Alec. I noticed that Alec was a lot paler than Seth, almost as pale as the Cullen's and Bella. I also noticed that they had different personalities. Where Seth was happier, Alec was quite cold. But I couldn't help but prefer Alec to my best friend, Seth. There was something about him that pulled me towards him.

We entered the city, heading towards a big place, by the clock tower. I got out of the car and bid farewell to the Cullen's, agreeing to meet up with them later on. They were staying somewhere else. Me, Seth, Embry and Quill headed back to the hotel I'd been staying in for the past week. Jake had decided to go and stay with the Cullen's. The way he looked at Renesmee was rather creepy, yet cute at the same time. He looked at her as if she was his world yet she only looked to be about 8 or 9, maybe 10.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I stretched my shield around my family and Jacob as we walked into the home of the Volturi. It had been nice to see Lily but I couldn't forget why we were really here. We were here to see Aro about my daughter. I watched her walk next to Jacob, most likely showing him things using her gift. Aro wanted to see my daughter to see if she really was a problem or not. I just hoped it wouldn't come to a fight.

Felix and Demetri showed us down to the main hall. They watched us quietly as if excepting us to attack them. I smiled to myself at the thought. We walked through the fancy wooden doors to the Volturi.

Alec POV

It had been a year since we had visited them to dispose of the so called immortal child. When they entered the hall I sensed Jane go physically tense as if ready to spring. I wasn't relaxed either, none of the guard were; but I knew that Jane had only gone like this because she hated Bella Cullen. I watched the small girl, holding the shape shifters hand, as they entered. We all knew she was the only reason Aro had invited the Cullen's here. She had grown a lot since we had last seen them.

"Carlisle, thank you for coming." Aro greeted Carlisle, the one in charge of this coven.  
"Thank you for inviting us to your home, Aro." Carlisle said. He was faking it of course; we all knew the Cullen's would rather be anywhere but here right now.

Aro carried on talking but I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. The whole thing was taking place in a false friendly way. Caius was sat glaring at the Cullen's, especially the shape shifter, Markus was sat looking bored but most likely listening very intently and the guard was stood to the side watching the Cullen's very carefully.

I tried to keep my thoughts away from the girls Lily as I stood there. I had found myself thinking more and more of her while we awaited the Cullen's arrival; but I didn't want the mind reader to know about my apparent fascination with a human. I kept my mind blank and watched carefully.

When they had stopped talking Demetri and Felix showed the Cullen's to their rooms. 

Seth POV

Lily was distracted. She was laughing at all the jokes we said but she seemed a bit distant, well more distant than usual. I'd have to ask Edward about it I decided. I didn't want to be nosy but I really was worried about my ex-girlfriend. She had grown a bit of a tan. That was the first thing I had noticed when I had first seen her.

I knew why Lily had dumped me but it still hurt, a lot. I loved her a lot. I was a werewolf now though so it was a bit complicated. The fact that Lily was still like her old self, more or less, proved just how much I had changed since we had been going out. I knew for a fact that if I had been a werewolf back when we had dated I would have ended up imprinting on her but I hadn't been; so I hadn't.

Lily was telling us all about what there was to do in Volterra, which didn't sound like much. Apparently, there was a really good cafe here which we all agreed we had to visit. Right now we were walking the streets talking about nothing in particular.

This wasn't a holiday though, we all knew that. We were here as backup in case the Volturi decide that Nessie was a problem that needed to be killed. Quill and Embry had been Jake's first choice; he had only agreed to take me along because he needed some another member and no one wanted Leah here. But then again they all still thought that I was still a little kid, even though I'd proven myself just as useful against the Vamps, except the Cullen's who I was quite friendly with.

Laughing loudly, we walked through the streets of Volturra. As we walked we listened carefully for the sound of a wolfs howl; that was the signal for when Jake and the Cullen's needed help. Hopefully, they wouldn't need it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alec POV

Most of the guard had left Aro, Caius and Markus inside the main hall. We: me, Jane, Afton, Chelsea and Heidi were walking through the halls, complaining about the stink the shape-shifter had brought into the castle. We all agreed that it would take us ages to get rid of it.

"Right, Aro wants us all to keep a careful eye on the Cullen's." Demetri was walking towards us as he said this. Felix was also there.  
"Why wouldn't we?" Jane snapped.  
"Sorry, Jane. Just saying." Demeitri replied quickly. No one wanted to get on the wrong side of Jane, not with her gift.  
"Actually, I was wondering about that. I thought more than one of the shape-shifters would be in the city." Afton said; always one of the more practical members of the guard.  
"Maybe they're somewhere in the city." Suggested Chelsea.  
"Actually, Aro wanted someone to do that."  
"Hmm... Well maybe we could go back into the city tonight. See if they're around." Heidi suggested thoughtfully. We all agreed, well myself, Jane, Felix and Demtiri did; Chelsea and Afton were too busy to join us.

Seth POV

Heading out towards that cafe, I hung back, walking at Lily's speed. I always enjoyed just talking to her and now wasn't any different. We were going to meet Jake and the Cullen's at the cafe.

"So, how do you like Volturra?" Lily asked in a friendly tone.  
"It's nice but I'm just glad you're here." Lily frowned at this response.  
"Seth. You do know that it's over right. That I don't want to be with you anymore." She said, looking at the floor. That was a bit harsh and I think my face showed it; as Lily started to talk again. "Not that I didn't enjoy it or that I don't want to be friends with you it's just that I love you but not in that way anymore." I nodded to her.

My thoughts had drifted away from Volturra Italy; I was back in La Push when me and Lily had first started dating. I remember we used to go to the beach a lot, the way we talked. It was as natural as breathing, back then; but now me and Lily had just drifted apart. I still loved her but I knew she didn't love me in that way. I was all for letting go of her; I really didn't want to become like Leah or how Jake had been. They had both loved someone and they had both had their hearts ripped out. Jake had loved Bella but she had Edward and now he had Nessie. Leah had dated Sam but now he had Emily and she had no one. Me and Lily didn't have anyone else right now but I knew that Lily would never go back out with me and I wasn't going to force her to either.

We were nearing the cafe we stopped, well minus Lily who kept on walking. She looked back again at us, giving us a look that said hurry up. We were about to when Lily tripped and fell, right into the arms of one of the Volturi guards.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lily POV

OH MY GOD. Déjà vu or what? Once again I tripped over and fell into the arms of Alec. I blushed furiously, covering my face I began apologising, again, when I noticed The Cullen's and Jake stood to the side.

They were all glaring at Alec, who had Jane off to his other side once again.  
"Hey, maybe you should watch where you're going next time." Jane growled at me, and I mean growled. Her glare was aimed right at me as if wishing she could hurt, or kill, me. I noticed that Alec was still holding onto my arm. I blushed harder. His grip was firm as if trying to make sure that I wasn't going to fall over again.

I laughed then. They all stared at me. Seth and the others had come up behind me then. I could literally feel the tension in the air but I couldn't stop laughing. Finally, Alec asked, "What are you laughing at?" I stopped abruptly. I hadn't even realised I'd been laughing. His voice was so lovely. It sounded like the finest silk; gorgeous and so very, very silky.  
"Nothing... just the feeling." I stuttered. Alec frowned at me; it felt like we were the only two people on the street.

"What feeling?" Jane asked. She had stopped glaring at me, utterly puzzled. Alec still had a hold of my arm.  
"The déjà vu feeling." I uttered to myself. Now Jane just looked even more puzzled, in fact minus Alec I think everyone must have looked a bit puzzled.

I was about to explain when Alec let go of me and I fell into Seth's arms. He was glaring at me as if willing me to shut up. I did. They stood there watching us for a few more minutes until Alec finally said "Let's go sister."  
"Yes, lets." Jane replied, still looking at me. They walked away into the darkness, holding hands. I watched his retreating figure, wishing that I had had the guts to tell Jane what had happened. Somehow, I doubted that she knew anything about that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alec POV

Jane knew something was wrong. She had to. That girl. That was the second time in three days that I had caught her before she fell over and ruined her pretty face. Maybe I should have just let her fall but yet I had willed myself to let it happen, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't let her fall. If it were any other human then I wouldn't have bothered but with her; it was as if I didn't have any choice. It was somewhat unnerving.

Jane didn't say anything until we were close to re-entering the Volturi castle.  
"How do you know her?" I ignored her, shoving passed her towards the entrance. She appeared in front of me, then. "How do you know her?" She used just a little too much force in her voice and I knew that if I ignored her again I'd end up having to feel Jane's terrible gift. Being her twin didn't excuse me.  
"I don't." I answered, which was true. Jane looked at me funnily then.  
"Alright, you don't know her." She said, sarcastically. "Why does she know you?"  
"She doesn't." I answered, unblinkingly.  
"It doesn't look that way." Jane wasn't going to let me past until I told her. I sighed, internally. I told Jane how I had met her, leaving out the way I felt towards her of course. No one needed to know that. When I had finished my telling my sister of our short in counter she started giggling. I sighed; this was why I hadn't wanted to tell Jane.  
"You are a softy, Alec." She laughed.  
"Just don't tell anyone, okay." I sighed.  
"Right, we wouldn't want people to think you're soft. It would be bad for my reputation." Typical Jane, It thought. But at least she wouldn't tell anyone.

We jumped down the tunnel going back to the Volturi. Demetri, Felix and Heidi hadn't seen the shape shifters, but we had. We went to tell Aro, who wasn't there, thankfully. Instead it was just Marcus so we told him there were three other shape shifters in our city and left. Demitri and Felix appeared from around the corner then.

"Didn't find the shape shifters but I'm guessing you did." Felix asked.  
"Yes we did." Jane said. "So where's Heidi?"  
"She had some business to do." Demitri answered. This was how it usually was at the Volturi. I barley talked to anyone, except maybe Jane. It was how people saw 'the witch twin's'. There was Jane, always waiting to strike you down with pain of you said or did something to annoy her. And then there was me, the quiet twin.

Jane, Demitri and Felix started to head down the hallway, into the courtyard. I headed in the opposite direction, needing to be alone for a while. Jane looked over her shoulder at me but didn't say anything about my odd behaviour. I just hoped she stayed true to her promise.

I headed to my room. There wasn't a lot in it: mostly books, an old computer and a TV. I didn't use any of it really it was just there. Also, like every other room there was a big bed, not that we needed it, honestly I don't know why Aro had put beds in each room. But then again I didn't really understand Aro.

My mind was going back to thoughts of Lily when I heard a faint knock at my door, hoping it wasn't Jane Looking for another laugh, I opened the door. I was surprised, yet rather angry, at who stood at the door. It was Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen and the shape-shifter, Jacob Black. I was about to close the door in their faces when Bella came into the room. I glared at her, her shape shifter friend and her mind reading husband He stunk as well so I was never going to get the smell out of my room. I glared at them wanting to use my ability on them but knowing it wouldn't work with Bella here.

"How do you know my cousin." I didn't answer, keeping my mind blank. "Tell me. How do you know my cousin."  
"I don't." I hissed through my teeth; this was turning into one of those terrible days.  
"Then why does she seem to know you." She hissed.  
"She doesn't."  
"Yet, she thinks about you a lot." Trying to stop the thoughts that came to my head, I stopped. A single thought kept coming into my head; even though I tried my best to stop it from doing so. Somehow the fact that Lily liked me made me happy. I wasn't pleased about that. Edward made a hissing noise. Oh great; he'd heard my thoughts.

"What?" Bella snarled at Edward. "What?" Now she was glaring at me. I wanted them out of my room; this thought I didn't mind passing through my head. The mind reader was watching me carefully. I knew I had to keep my mind blank. I had to get Lily out of my head.  
"Right Bella, we'd better go." The mind reader whispered into her hair. Apparently he had listened to my thought. Edward left the room first, then Bella but the shape shifter lingered. I glared at him.  
"Stay away from Lily." He growled angrily at me as he left the room. About time as well. Hopefully, no one had noticed or would ever find out about my little visit. I was seething.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Sorry haven't updated in a while, kind of lost track of time and had a ton of exams that I had to do. Gonna try updating a bit more now schools done for the summer: L**

Lily POV

"How do you know him?" Bella practically growled at me. I just glared at her. They were all acting really weird and I didn't get why me knowing Alec was a big deal. I mean it was bad enough that Jane, at least I think that's what her name was, kept glaring daggers at me every time we met. Now my family and the Cullen's were to.

"It's none of you business, Bella. I met him a few days ago and keep bumping into him. It's not my fault so keep your nose out of it." I practically screamed at her. They all just stared at me in shock.

I saw Edward whisper something in Bella's ear before they both left. Jacob followed soon after. Seth's hand was still holding onto my shoulder. I shook it off twirling around to face them all. I gave the all a particular harsh look before storming off in the direction of the hotel. I knew they were probably following me but I couldn't care less.

Seth POV

I couldn't believe it. How the hell did Lily know _him?_ I was seething in anger but couldn't help but feel like not all of what I was feeling was anger. I got the feeling that Lily actually, might, fancy him. I felt the jealousy run through my veins. I tried to shake the feeling off but knew I was failing miserably.

But even through the haze of jealousy I couldn't bring myself to blame Lily, or even Alec. I knew that Lily couldn't choose who she liked and by the way Alec reacted to Lily it seemed that he wouldn't be asking her out anytime soon.

As I watched Lily's angry figure start to retreat I started to walk to catch up with her but felt a cool hand holding me back. I turned to face Carlisle.  
"Give her some time." I nodded.

There was a loud rumble form behind us and we all burst into laughter. Embry's stomach had growled, signalling it was time for the wolf pack to go and get some food. I grinned at this particular thought.

We headed for the small cafe, laughing and joking as we went. But at the back of my head I couldn't help but feel a particular nasty nagging in my head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I'd like to thank WitchTwinsLover1 for getting me re-motivating for this story. I had the feeling that nobody was actually enjoying it but apparently I was wrong: L**

Alec POV

I was still pissed about the way that they had barged into my room last night but I had decided to ignore the feeling. I a way I was glad they had done as it had made my mind stop thinking of _her. _I had spent the day in the company of my sister going about our usual business, including the new job of watching the Cullen's.

By the end of the day I was quite content with myself. I no longer cared about the night before and I had finally stopped thinking about _her, _for some reason my mind refused to call her 'the human' as I did with other, more nameless faces. But then again she wasn't exactly nameless.

None of the guard found out about last night, and if they had they were keeping quiet about it, for which I was grateful for.

All in all it had been an uneventful day.

Bella POV

I was pissed. I had wanted to shout and scream but Edward had managed to calm me down. I had the feeling he knew something he wasn't telling me. Aro wasn't about to have another meeting so we had the time to explore the city, which we couldn't actually do until night. I had persuaded Jake to take Renesme out for a wander around the city. I really wished I had been able to go too, instead of being stuck in this dreary place all day.

I had the feeling that everyone was watching me. All in all it was a very paranoid filled day.

Alec POV

That night, however, I had another unwanted visitor. I had been sitting on the balcony watching the city from above. Jane and a few of the other guard had decided to go into the city. I had refused. No one said anything about it.

Honestly, I had wanted to go but I didn't really want to bump into _her _again, especially having only just got her off my mind. I hadn't heard someone open the door. To busy musing over what kind of catch we would be served the next day. But the next thing I knew Edward Cullen was standing right next to me.

**Please review they stop me from getting bored with this story: D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward POV

I don't what made me come here but I did. I had to get answers for myself. She is Bella's cousin, and I know Bella cares about her. I had to know why Alec kept thinking about her. It seemed irrational for a Volturi guard to be thinking so much about a human girl.

Except, now I was stood here beside him I wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to use his gift on me and at this point I wouldn't blame him but he was hesitant. He wanted to know why I was here so I decided that I should just tell him. At this moment I was glad that he wasn't as sadistic as his sister.

"Why do you keep thinking about Lily?" I asked, coldly.  
"It's actually none of your business." He replied, equally as coldly. I could tell he was lying though. He seemed confused about his feelings towards her.  
"You know if you want to know more about her I suggest asking one of the wolves." I stated simply. I could tell, through his mind, that he become fascinated with the girl.  
"Who says I want to know anything about her." He all but snarled at me.

I shrugged, walking to the door. He seemed to be ready to use his gift on me and I didn't really want that to happen. I closed the door behind me and headed back to Bella and Nessie.

Alec POV

How dare he.

How dare he come into my room and start throwing accusations around. _Even if they are true. _I ignored this small fact. I was seething. I did not want to think about this girl. I did not want this weird obsession with her.

Yes I was starting to admit it was an obsession, even if I didn't want to. I let out a low growl as I paced the floor.

This could not be happening it just couldn't.

**I'm not sure whether I should get Alec and Lily together or get Seth to imprint on her, or maybe both. If you have any ideas please tell me. It'll make the story actually start to work better as if I don't choose soon this story will just turn into a loud of random encounters. Please review they make me upload faster :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note-**

**I actually hate these when they come up instead of an actual chapter but I do feel that I have to explain why I won't be adding to this story for a while, unless inspiration hits me. **

**I find that this particular story has hit a dead end for the time being. I am all out of any ideas and any more chapters would probably be pointless fluff or just pointless and irrelevant, while I'm sure this wouldn't mind some people who read this and enjoy this story (which I'm now unsure as to why O have written) I do mind. **

**So, therefore, if you want me to carry on with this story I'm sorry to say that until I have inspiration I will not be carrying on with. If you have any ideas at all as to where I should head with this story I beg you to tell me because I really hate just leaving the story like this. **

**Sorry again and PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS :p**


End file.
